


Tertawalah Hujan

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Semua ini adalah salahmu, Hujan.





	Tertawalah Hujan

_Setiap kali dirimu jatuh dari awan-awan hitam_

_Itulah yang membuatku terluka_

_Engkau membawa tombak acapkali turun_

_Tetesan-tetesan itu sudah luruh mengenai relung batinku_

_Tak henti-hentinya kaurenggut sebuah cinta_

_Lalu, kau menjingjingnya pergi ke lubang tanah_

_Dan menyembunyikannya dariku ke dasar samudra_

_Aku ingin berteriak memanggil nama ketidakadilan_

_Aku menangisi sebuah perasaan yang ternyata bukan untukku_

_Yang diam-diam ia mengikis sedikit demi sedikit harapanku_

_Angan-angan yang kurangkai tiba-tiba harus musnah_

_Kututup telingaku rapat-rapat, tak ingin lagi mendengarkan segala omong kosongmu_

_Ingin kumenjerit sekeras-kerasnya, memohon kepada matahari_

_Untuk bisa menyaingi dan mengalahkan pelangi_

_Berharap ini hanya sebuah ilusi yang tak pasti_

“Ini semua salahmu!” _pekikku kepada awan yang kurasa tuli_

_Tapi, mengapa dirimu tidak peduli?_

“Engkau egois!” _serangku tak ingin kalah_

_Mengapa kau menghancurkan segala harapanku?_

_Dirimulah yang selama ini memudarkan rasa cintaku_

“Wahai sang pengganggu! Apakah kaupikir ini lucu?”

_Kumohon jangan kembali lagi pada tempat berpijakku_

_Sakit sudah tubuh ini menghalaumu_

_Namun tetap saja, engkau masih ingin merusakku_

_Jiwa ini sebenarnya sudah remuk karena mendengar suaramu_

_Dan kau sudah menghilangkan rasa ini dariku_

_Kumohon, hentikan cambuk yang selalu kauhentakkan itu_

_Dialah yang memendungkan hari-hariku_

_Kau bahkan malah menghanyutkan cita-cita masa kecilku_

_Aku takut dan marah saat kau meledakkan hujan asammu_

_Kepadaku yang selalu dilingkupi rasa mengharu biru_

_Ingin kurobek mega-mega di sana menjadi debu yang berlalu_

_Sukmaku mengerang kesakitan karena duri-duri itu_

_Yang bengisnya semakin membuatku membencimu_

_Di bawah awan-awan yang terapung menyendiri_

_Pelan-pelan, kuberjalan di atas batu kerikil_

_Sambil merenungkan masa-masa indah yang berakhir suram_

_Aku tak menyangka bila diriku kan remuk karenanya_

_Kakiku perih terkena karang yang tajam_

_Kiranya seperti itulah bagaimana batinku yang tersedak_

_Rasanya menyedihkan ketika kumengingat_

_Rasanya memilukan ketikak kuberanjak_

_Rasanya tak dapat aku lukiskan_

_Rasanya aku tak bisa melihat sarang yang gemerlapan_

_Dan baru kusadari jika cinta ternyata menyakitkan_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 26 Desember 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
